christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus (1985)
The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus is a 1985 Christmas television special produced in stop motion animation by Rankin/Bass. It is based on The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus, a 1902 children's book by L. Frank Baum. Synopsis This article doesn't have a synopsis yet. Please write one! Production .]] The special truncates much of the story (it ran in a one-hour time slot) and simplifies some of the motivations, but its major alterations from the book are setting up the hearing over the Mantle of Immortality as a frame story explaining just why Claus (J. D. Roth/Earl Hammond) deserves the mantle, although there is an edit that makes it difficult to realize that the scene in which Ak (Alfred Drake) calls the council when first finding the infant in the woods does not occur in the same time period as the main story. In addition, Shiegra accompanies Claus to the Laughing Valley, in which, unlike the book, it is always Winter. A similar compromise toward popular culture is Claus's now eight reindeer, albeit unnamed. Peter Knook, a rather crusty but amiable fellow, replaces most of the other Knooks, save the Protector (King) and two strangers, and declares "only on Christmas Eve" for the reindeer without any argument or explanation. One important new character, Tingler, a Sound Imp (Robert McFadden) also accompanies Claus and gives him someone to talk to. When the show premiered, the book was not as easily available, and many Oz fans who only knew of the book were surprised to discover that Tingler was not one of Baum's creations, so true was the character to the author's spirit. Earle Hyman portrayed the King of the Awgwas, and Leslie Miller played Necile. Most of the other voices were performed by Peter Newman and Lynne Lipton. Larry Kenney was the Commander of the Wind Demons, who initially served as a devil's advocate to Ak at the fateful hearing, but soon became the Immortal most approving of giving the Mantle to Claus. Most of the Immortals' titles were changed to alleviate them all being kings and queens. Screenwriter Julian P. Gardner created a musical production number, "Big Surprise" as the children at Weekum's orphanage plead Santa Claus for more toy cats. Other songs include the chorus "Babe in the Woods" and the powerful chant, "Ora e Sempre (Today and Forever)" representing the immortals. Bernard Hoffer composed the music, as well as setting a quatrain by Baum inspired by Claus's famous laugh. The presentation of the Christmas tree is different; Claus, realizing his death is imminent, decorates a tree with ornaments and suggests it should be his memorial. Songs *Ora e Sempre *A Child *Babe in the World *Big Surprise *As Merry As We Can Be Broadcast history and availability Originally broadcast on CBS, this special now airs on the ABC Family cable network, along with most of the other Rankin-Bass animated Christmas specials. The version seen on ABC Family seems to be edited differently, with several of the songs whittled down and the Great Ak's world tour notably missing some of the darker scenes of abuse and neglect of children. In 2009, this special was made available on DVD from the Warner Bros Archive Collection. It is only available for order online. It is paired with Nestor, the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey (which itself was already available on the DVD releases of The Year Without a Santa Claus). LifeAndAdventures.jpg|VHS LifeAndAdventuresDVD.jpg|DVD Notes *This is the only Rankin-Bass Christmas special without a celebrity narrator. *The character Tingler was not in Baum's original story. *The special is distributed by Warner Bros. Television as is with much of the post-1975 Rankin/Bass programs, as Telepictures (prior to its' purchase by TimeWarner's Entertainment division) took over ownership of Rankin/Bass. Cast Category:Specials Category:Rankin/Bass Category:Originally aired on CBS Category:Santa Claus filmography Category:Warner Home Video Category:Released in the 1980s Category:Films and specials based on books Category:Templates Category:Villains Category:Videos Category:VeggieTales Category:Muppets Category:Songs Category:Shorts Category:Specials by original network Category:Specials by decade Category:Santa Claus Category:Sony Pictures